LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 32: Payback is an Itching Ache! Max Tennyson and Saren Arterius's Goodbye Gift
(Later at Plumbers HQ) Max Tennyson: On behalf of everyone, humans and aliens, I want to thank you 3 for helping us. Angewomon: We are glad we were able to help you all. Lizbeth: We're sorry for the people you lost in this fight. Saren Arterius: The losses we have taken it's toll on us all. But they will be remembered. Deadpool: Hey your that guy who warned everyone about the fire. I think I've seen you before. Saren Arterius: My name is Saren Arterius. It would not surprise me if you heard of me. I've done many unforgivable things. Angewomon: Whatever it is you have done. Your making an effort to make up for it. Lizbeth: You saved alot of lives here Saren. Be proud of that. Saren Arterius: Thank you for that. ???: Sounds like I missed a lot. (Everyone looks and sees Maka entering the room) Lizbeth: Maka! Angewomon: Your okay! Deadpool: Well look who's finally awake. Maka: I'm sorry guys... Because I was out cold I could not help you stop the Humanists. Lizbeth: We don't care about that. Were just glad to see your okay. Maka: Well still I promise that this won't happen a 2nd time. Saren Arterius: I take it you must leave now right? Angewomon: We wish we could stay longer but we have more work to do. Lizbeth: There's another world being attacked not by the Humanists but the Invaders. Deadpool: Their gonna try and kill all the humans and take their cute powerful little pets prisoner. Max Tennyson: You all can take one of our ships. It's the least we could do for everything you did. Angewomon: Thank you Max and Saren. Lizbeth: We do need a new one cause the last one crashed. Maka: Oh that reminds me: Deadpool can you come here for a second? Deadpool: Sure what's going- (Maka out of nowhere pulls out a book and slams into the side of Deadpool's head as hard she's able while yelling and Deadpool is sent flying into a wall) Maka: THAT'S FOR CRASHING THE SHIP AND SLAPING ME WHEN I WAS OUT COLD YOU BASTARD!!! (Maka angryly marches off to their new ship. Angewomon and Lizbeth have a scared reaction from what Maka did. They look at each for a moment then they turn to Deadpool who's head in though a wall) Deadpool:.....ow...... (They got Deadpool out of the wall and they all bid good-bye to Max his family Saren and the rest of the Plumbers and they take off in their new ship. They set the ship to auto pilot and while the ship drives to their next mission the girls talked about what happened on the planet to Maka) Maka: The Joker? Angewomon: Yes. The Joker has returned once again. Maka: I've never seen him before but Lizbeth has told me a lot about him. Lizbeth: He's affected my life badly. Maka: You going to be okay Liz? Lizbeth: I'll be fine. The Joker may have made me suffer in the past but I'm not afraid of him anymore. And I'll be ready to kick his ass if he shows up again! Angewomon: We will be ready to help you as well, Lizbeth: Thank you. Both of you. The Joker has seem to gotten stronger when he was brought back to life so I may need you help to stop him. Maka: But right now we need to deal with The Invaders before we can go after him. Angewomon: You know I thought of something: None of us have seen Unicron since he first showed up at Dark Mount. Lizbeth: He might have gone into hiding so he can think of his next move. Maka: And this war with humans and non-humans has made it hard to find him. Angewomon: Don't forget the Decepitcons. Lizbeth: Things are looking bad with all these groups fighting for control. Maka: Yeah... (Ship begins beeping) Angewomon: We're almost to our destination. Lizbeth: We better go tell Deadpool. (The girls leave the bridge and got to Deadpool's room. They open the door and find him sleeping) Maka: Figures he'd be taking a nap. Deadpool: "Snoring" Oh sexy girlfriend.... Lizbeth: Is he talking in his sleep? Maka: Some people do that. Deadpool: That's right Rogue.. take it off nice and slowly. Sloweeerrr.... Angewomon: Oh please tell me he's not dreaming about- Deadpool: All right... now turn around and... What? Huh? Wolverine?? What are you doing here...? Where's Rogue? Hey get away no kisses no kisses! Okay fine maybe just the one... Angewomon Lizbeth and Maka:.... Maka: I've heard enough. Hey Deadpool! (Kicks him) Wake up! Deadpool: Huh wha?? Oh man I had this horrible dream: I was with these 3 chicks and I was traveling with them and one them liked to slam a book on- (Looks at Lizbeth Maka and Angewomon) Ah fuck... Lizbeth Maka and Angewomon.:... Lizbeth: We came here to tell you that were just about to arrive. Deadpool: Oh sweet! Were off to save another world! Angewomon: Let's ge to the bridge. We should be arriving shortly. (The 4 of them arrive at the bridge and they see the next world their going to try and save. The world of Pokemon) To be Contiuned. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts